the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Walker
Aaron Walker is one of the first new generation shape shifters from La Push, WA. Biography Aaron is half Native American- his mother was white American. His parents weren't married when they had him- they had barely been dating for a month when his mother found out she was pregnant with him. However, his parents made it work. When he was four, his mother was diagnosed with breast cancer and died in the following sixth months. Aaron remembers little of his mother because of this. It became apparent that the sudden death of Aaron's mother made his father deeply upset. He became an alcoholic and Aaron was left to fend for himself with most things. When Aaron was ten, his father died from a drug overdose. Aaron was the one to find him and he watched him for a long time- thinking he had passed out drunk. He then came to realise his dad wasn't waking up, and called the police. After that, Aaron was taken to his aunt and uncles house. He tended to stay away from them and be alone in his room- even though his aunt and uncle were very kind and welcoming to him. They had always wanted a child- since they were deemed infertile- but Aaron wasn't the kind of child anyone would want. He was moody and angry. He was bullied a lot by the kids at school and Aaron began to beat them up if they were mean to them. He just wanted everyone to stay away. And so they did. People of La Push began to see him as a disappointment to the tribe. He got very low grades and had no friends. He didn't care. He didn't seem to care about anything. On his thirteenth birthday his uncle gave him a guitar and finally ''something sparked his interest. He began to practise, and was actually very good. He never played for anyone, but the music drifted through the house and made his uncle and aunt happier. When Aaron was fourteen, his aunt became pregnant. Eloise was born and she was seen as a miracle. His aunt and uncle had never been happier and cherished Eloise with all their love. He sang lullaby's to her when she couldn't sleep, let her sit on his lap while he played video games and read stories to her. He loves her like a little sister. When Aaron was sixteen, he met Maeve. Unlike other people, she didn't shy away from him or shout verbal abuse at him. She was funny and smart despite being deaf. He really didn't care- he liked her for who she was. They had a lot in common and they eventually started to become friends, despite the three year age gap. One night Maeve was being chased by some attackers and Aaron became enraged. She tried to stop him from being stupid, but he wasn't having any of it. However, he suddenly changed into a wolf- his first phase. In a blind state of rage he tore apart the five attackers. The murder will always haunt him but he thinks he did the right thing. He is in Sam's pack. A few months later his cousin, Vera, came to visit and she told him she had left home. He knew she was suffering with depression, and he tried to get her help. However, Maeve distracted him a lot. His relationship with Maeve became closer, since she was the only one outside of the pack who knew about him being a shape shifter. He fell in love with her, and protected her at all costs. They slept together after she broke up with her boyfriend, and a few weeks later Maeve told him that she was pregnant. At first, it broke him, because he thought he would be a terrible father. But he eventually came round, telling Maeve he'll try his best. He was delighted when his daughter was born, but his delight would be short lived. Aaron's cousin, Vera, tried to commit suicide after getting high one night a few weeks later. It seemed she had been hanging out with someone that night, and they had drugged her. Aaron didn't tell Maeve. He took her to the hospital and stayed by her side all night until she woke up. She told him that she knew that it had been a vampire- trying to kill her. Anger burst within Aaron, and he promised he would find this person and kill them. Maeve tried to find out what was happening, so he came by her house that night. He was still very angry and almost lashed out at her. He left, taking Vera out of the hospital. They travelled to Seattle and met with some vampires. One had a hypnotising gift, and Aaron gave in to it. The person who had drugged Vera had been testing how drugs worked on shape shifters. A specific king pin was interested in what would happen- Hinrik- if they drugged shape shifters. So Vera and Aaron were under the control of the vampire. They were tested ruthlessly on them in a secret facility. Aaron was in between moments of ecstasy and deep, suicidal depression. It took him to the edge of death and brought him right back. After two years, Aaron finally escaped. Vera seemed to be happy that she 'belonged' to some where, and was a mistress to one of the vampires. Aaron was now heavily addicted to drugs. His personality warped, and he became angry much more easily. He was sadistic in nature and dangerous. He tried desperately to get home, spending all his money which he had either stolen or worked in dire situations for on drugs. He collapsed on the reservation after some how making his way back. Physical Appearance Aaron is half Native American so he has tanned skin but not as tanned as others. He has black hair cut to just below his ears and he has dark brown (almost black) eyes. He has piercings in his ears: two cartilage ones on his left ear and three on his right. He has smallish gages in his ear lobes. He is muscular and lean. He has many tattoos. His wolf coat is a black- the same colour of his hair- with a streak of brown. He is a more slender kind of wolf than the others- he's designed more for speed. Personality and Traits He's cold and harsh and sarcastic. He is witty and smarter than he thinks he is. He's mysterious, elusive, dangerous and adventurous. He is, however, rather sweet but he tends to keep this side of himself hidden. This side of him comes out more around children- like his little cousin. He thinks the way people treat him is fair, but if they insult his dead parents or his family in any way there is no doubt they will be hurt. He is intelligent and knows more about life than most people. His experiences have only made him stronger and he wants nothing more than for his little cousin to have a good childhood- unlike his own. Powers and Abilities Shape-shifter Aaron became a shape-shifter when the Cullen's arrive in Forks. He phased at around the same time as Sam Uley. He has have better insight into people's thoughts while in the pack mind and also is able to hear them from very long distances. Though he doesn't have an alpha voice, it is known that he would be a good leader or at least a good omega. Relationships Maeve Aaron met Maeve when he was sixteen. She wasn't mean to him- it appeared she had no prior connection to him and so it was easier for them to become friends. Since Maeve is deaf and doesn't talk, Aaron has been trying to learn sign language so they can confer. He finds it difficult though and often gets words wrong. He considers her a good friend- though Maeve would call them best friends- but he doesn't want to set himself for ruin later by being too clingy. He finds it easy to talk to her despite the three year age difference. He does not imprint on her when he phases. This is because imprinting is a very rare thing. It doesn't mean he can't fall in love with her. Aaron ''does ''love Maeve- though he wouldn't admit it unprovoked- but he knows in his heart he does. He fell in love with Maeve quickly though, and after she broke up with her boyfriend they slept together. Maeve later found out she was pregnant. Vera Walker Vera is Aaron's cousin on his father's side. His mother and her mother were like sisters and when his mother died, they moved away. She travelled to La Push when she was 18, since she had no other home. She was very, very depressed, and only Aaron knew. One night she got high by a vampire drugging her, testing a drug for shape shifters on her. Aaron rescued her and they went to kill the vampire. However, they were kidnapped, and tested on the drugs for two years. She began to think she was in love with the original vampire who drugged her, and became his mistress. She was addicted to the drugs they gave her, but she was lucidly happy. Arna Arna (Hinrik Arnason) was very interested into seeing if he could grow his drug empire into shape shifters. He kidnapped Vera and Aaron to test drugs on them. He enjoyed Aaron's personality, and saw himself in him. Etymology The '''name Aaron' is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Aaron is: Lofty; exalted; high mountain. Biblically, Aaron was Moses' older brother (and keeper by God's command). He was first high priest of the Israelites. 'Walker' is typically English (especially Yorkshire) and Scottish: occupational name for a fuller, Middle English walkere, Old English wealcere, an agent derivative of wealcan 'to walk, tread'. This was the regular term for the occupation during the Middle Ages in western and northern England. Media Portrayal Aaron is portrayed by Francisco Lachowski, a Brazilian model. Creator Aaron was originally created on the profile creatureofsnow but is now being played on the profile winterxtasy for the time being. He was created by Jae (hello!).